Talk:Mothwing
Style Concerns Current * Verified category list. * Family needs citations. * Change Tadpole's status to something reflecting that he is dead. * Needs Mistystar's Omen filled out. Old * Merge the uncategorized history with the properly sectioned history * History needs to be completed * Category list is not complete Eye Color Wern't her eyes blue? I rememer reading in one of the New Prophecy books that she had blue eyes--Nightfall101 02:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That sounds kinda familiar to me, too. Just make sure you have a book reference and you can change it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 10:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Her eyes were origanally amber, as stated in Midnight. They were later called Ice blue, like her brother Hawkfrost's. Sash's eyes are blue, but Mothwing's should be considered amber. Duststar 19:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OK I took some minutes to check it... in Midnight, Moonrise and Dawn they are amber, in Starlight and Twilight they are blue, and in Sunset they are amber again. 15:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I know! I swear her eyes were blue. It confuses me. =p When she was first ever described in Midnight, she had amber eyes. And yes, in Starlight they were blue. But, the Erins make a lot of mistakes, like Crowfeather's eyes suddenly became amber in Twilight (they're supposed to be blue) and they were green in Midnight. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 01:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Leafpool described her as a golden she-cat with amber eyes and I always thought she did... Willowpool 'My talk' 00:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) She was first described with amber eyes. Then for one book she was described with blue eyes (or maybe two, not for very long), which then changed back to amber. It was just a mistake if she was mentioned with blue eyes.XxdovesongXX 20:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) We should probably add her other eye descriptions as Trivia. If her original description included amber eyes, then that is what her charart should stay at. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 00:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Mother? ﻿ It says that her mother was a kittypet, but somehow i want to say that wasn't she was a loner that met tigerstar and then after her kits were old enough she left riverclan and then i forget which book but it says that after she left she found some twolegs who would take care of her. So in the trivia it shouldn't say that her mother was formerly a kittypet, therefor she doesn't have kittypet blood but has loner blood. 02:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Image Are people working on a pic for her?--Mousetalon 21:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Hiddensun has already put it up for aproval--Nightfall101 21:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? That is 100% impossible. Sasha and Leopardstar met long after Mothwing and her siblings were born.--Dragonfrost 01:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's totally impossible. Tigerstar never mated with Leopardstar and his only other mate was Goldenflower. I can see how you think that because he convinced Leopardstar to make TigerClan but Sasha and Mothwing have some resemblance and I agree with Dragonfrost that Sasha met Leopardstar long after Mothwing was born. Definitely impossible! Willowpool 'My talk' 00:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Please take this kind of conversation to the forums. This talkpage is for discussing how to improve the article, not chit-chat about predictions.--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 01:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) how can't she belive in starclan if her leader knows why is she still a medican cat form madeline '''Warrior She needs a Warrior photo because in Midnight Lepoprdstar said there was two Riverclan Warrior apprentices Hawkpaw and Mothpaw and she said that they were Warriors Hawkfrost and Mothwing and Mudfur decied to train Mothwing a Medince cat. So she would need a warrior and warrior apprentice photo. -- 15:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) She does but here is not to discuss it um..Anoymus user leave the art to project charart BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Description I just edited Mothwing's description in the beginning of the article. I thought it was a bit excessive. Yeah sure, Mothwing is beutiful, great. But I think we kinda get that. And a long coat rippling with dark tabby stripes? Is that really all necessary? Who agrees with me? ~Hollyfur~ 03:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Um, I don't. That was her excact description in the books, so it doesn't need to be changed Night Fall 04:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Her first description was just a 'dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes.' Can't we just put that, and cite the other stuff? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 20:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I want to ask if we could put that she has a magnificent golden chest because leafpaw always thinks in her thoughts or the book describes her like Mothwing: something something, something. Leafpaw: blah, blah, then as mothwing bent down to lick her beautiful golden chest leafpaw thought such such and such or something like that it's in moonrise i'm rereading it now so i thought i would say something 01:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Mothwing Near the end of Return to the Clans didn't Mothwing and Hawkfrost recive ther apprentice names? Rainear Let Starclan guide you Um yes, I think so Night Fall 20:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They did cause in the manga Leopardstar told them to come up on the rock and she did the ceremony for Hawkpaw and Mothpaw so yes Rainear they did BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 20:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Gender She was mistakenly described as a tom on page 214 of Fading Echoes. Hawkfoot 02:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Where? I don't see it anywhere on page 214. 12:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yes its not on that page of that book did you maybe read it wrong? Grizzlyclaw00 23:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Grizzlyclaw00 Charart Should there be an alt kit charart for Mothwing when she was accidentally featured as a silver tabby on the cover of Return to the Clans? [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'Meh B-day!']] 03:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) This should be taken up with PCA. 03:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I asked the PCA and apparently they don't do manga alts. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 20:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Beautifull / pretty confusion (My spelling is horrible) Well i was looking at some of the other talk pages people said not to include pretty or beautiful in their descriptions, even though it is mentioned in the books. So should someone take off beautiful or something im confused ~Grizzlyclaw~ beautiful adjective Why do people keep re-adding the adjective of "beautiful" to Mothwing's description? Can't someone just cite it? Koisplash 23:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Koisplash Yes, I agree. I will change it one last time, and after that I will contact whoever's editing it. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 02:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Family Tree Her family tree got messed up. ☆ Snowdazzle ☆ ''I hate that llama'' 21:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Charart She needs a loner and or rouge charart.--Featherstorm9678 06:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Why would she need one? If it's because she lived out of the forest as a kit, shoud would not. 06:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Elder When did the books ever say Mothwing was an elder? Imabendininthewind3895 (talk) 17:25, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Didn't Mistystar force her to become one for a bit when she found out she didn't believe in StarClan? 17:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Mistystar forced Mothwing into temporary retirement, and it was as an elder. Description How can Mothwing be huge and small at the same time?Neonstar (talk) 22:16, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Age I'm pretty sure that Mothwing (born somewhere in Prophecies Begin Arc) is older than Squirrelflight and Leafpool (both born in Firestar's Quest), it says that Mothwing is 100 moons old, while Leafpool and Squirrelflight are 106 each. If I am correct, this might be an error. Sha-eepMastoor 02:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC)SheepMaster How do they know the cats' age? It doesn't say in the books. Pulty (talk) 20:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) She's younger than Bramblestar because Tigerstar met Sasha after Goldenflower and Bramblestar is only a little older than Squirrelflight and Leafpool. They're probably about the same age. Rootail (talk) 03:08, April 13, 2018 (UTC)Rootail